La visite de Nadia
by natoth78
Summary: Bo a tué Nadia et Lauren est dévastée. Pourtant la succube et le docteur vont avoir une visite qui va les soulager. Voici un one-shot, qui m'a semblé indispensable après avoir vu l'épisode 20 de la saison 2. Lauren est très affectée par la mort de Nadia, et Bo, responsable de la mort de cette dernière, ne sait plus comment faire avec Lauren. Je me suis dit que Nadia po


La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Lauren ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil.  
Assise dans son canapé, sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes qui coulaient ne semblaient pas se tarir. Dans son esprit c'était le chaos.  
Tant de sentiments se télescopaient. Nadia était morte avant de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Comment ferait elle pour vivre sans elle ? Elle avait donné cinq de sa vie ! Toutes ces années, elle avait été l'esclave du Frêne pour sauver la femme qu'elle aimait ! Tout ça pour qu'elle se fasse tué, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle aimait Bo ! Elle détestait Nadia ! Mais si Nadia n'était plus là, elle était libre à présent d'aimer Bo. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir de cela ? Tout ce temps perdu ! Et Bo, avait tué Nadia, sans que cela lui pose problème ! Comment pouvait elle aimer, quelqu'un qui avait tué la personne qu'elle était sensé aimer ? Elle détestait Bo !  
Sa poitrine réclamait de l'air, mais ne le trouvait pas.  
Elle leva sa tête et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la tâche brune qui avait marqué à jamais son plancher : le sang de Nadia, tuée par Bo.  
Tout s'était passé si vite. Nadia était là et la seconde d'après ne l'était plus !  
La douleur se fit plus forte, sa gorge se noua, et les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle se plia en deux, glissa du canapé, tomba à genoux et recroquevilla sur le sol. Son corps était secoués par le chagrin.

\- Mon amour, il faut que tu arrives à te calmer, dit doucement un voix.

Enfermée dans son chagrin, Lauren ne la reconnu pas.

\- C'est fini pour moi, mais tu dois te relever, car tu as des tâches à accomplir...

Lauren se releva et ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ai peur, c'est moi, on m'a autorisé à venir te parler, pour ne pas que tu te perdes.  
\- Tu... tu... es morte, Nadia.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, et je suis très bien où je suis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais ton chagrin, ta peine et ta douleur sont montés jusqu'à là-haut... fit Nadia, en levant l'index en l'air.  
\- Tu es... un fantôme ?  
\- Oui, on peut dire ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ce que je suis réellement, dit Nadia en souriant.  
\- Tu es là pour me torturer ? Dit Lauren les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Non, non, bien sur que non...  
\- Ne te fatigue pas, vas y, je le mérite après tout..., dit Laurent en retombant au sol, et prenant ses jambes dans ses bras.

Nadia s'approcha de Lauren et écarta les cheveux blonds qui cachaient son visage.

\- Lauren, on ne m'a pas autoriser à descendre pour te torturer, mais pour te parler.  
\- Et bien vas y, dis ce que tu as à dire, mais franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là... Je ne te mérite pas, Nadia. Si tu es est bien là où tu es à présent retournes y, je ne vaux pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps.  
\- Lauren, maintenant ça suffit ! Lèves toi et regardes moi ! Dit Nadia fermement.

Lauren surprise par la fermeté de son ton se releva et s'adossa au canapé, regardant Nadia.

\- Bien maintenant, j'ai ton attention !  
\- Oui tu l'as, dit Lauren, les yeux remplis de chagrin, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
\- De quoi donc ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas tué...  
\- Non, Bo, l'a fait, c'est pareil ! Elle l'a fait parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage !  
\- Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec le courage, c'est l'amour ! Dit Nadia en souriant.  
\- L'amour ?  
\- Oui, tu n'as pu le faire par amour pour moi, et elle l'a fait par amour pour toi...  
\- Non..., dit Lauren en secouant la tête.  
\- Si, je l'ai compris et je l'ai accepté, Lauren, dit doucement Nadia.  
\- Comment as tu pu ? Dit Laurent en penchant légèrement la tête.  
\- Parce que je t'aime !  
\- Oh, Nadia !  
\- Lauren, lorsque tu m'as réveillé, pour moi, il ne s'était passé que quelques jours, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu ! Et puis, j'ai appris, qu'il s'était passé cinq ans ! Tu es restée cinq ans l'esclave du Frêne, pour moi !  
\- J'étais responsable de ce qu'il t'était arrivée, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire !  
\- Mais tu ne l'étais pas ! Le Frêne s'est joué de toi. Il s'est servi de moi, pour t'avoir à son service !  
\- Je sais tout ça, une malédiction, que le nouveau Frêne a réussi à se débarrasser !  
\- Tu en es certaine ?  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
\- Bo...  
\- Quoi ? C'est Bo, qui a...  
\- Oui, elle a risqué sa vie mais pour que cela fonctionne, elle devait faire preuve d'altruisme et ne jamais te révéler ce qu'elle avait fait pour toi, dit doucement Nadia en souriant.  
\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle a fait tout ça pour te sauver...  
\- Bo est compliquée, il est vrai. Mais elle suit sa nature, mais pas celle de succube.  
\- Je ne comprend pas...  
\- Bo est une succube, c'est un fait, mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui la défini. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'elle n'arrive pas à choisir entre la lumière et l'ombre. Sa nature de succube, fait d'elle une créature de l'ombre, mais, pour des raisons, que l'on ne m'a pas expliqué, son coeur est fondamentalement bon ! Elle a réussi jusqu'à présent à trouver un équilibre, mais il suffit de peu, pour la faire basculer d'un coté ou de l'autre. C'est là que tu rentres dans l'histoire et dans l'équation.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Oui, Bo a des capacités qu'elle ne connaît pas encore, des capacités qui pourraient facilement la faire basculer du mauvais coté. Elle va les découvrir, c'est certain, et ce jour là, il faudra que tu sois là pour lui rappeler qui elle est vraiment !  
\- Moi, mais je...  
\- Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes, je le sais...  
\- Nadia, je suis désolée, pardonne moi, j'aurais du te le dire..., je...  
\- Chuuut... Je n'ai rien à te pardonner...  
\- Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, on m'en laisse la possibilité..., cela me ronge...  
\- Tout ce que tu pourras dire, je le sais déjà, mais vas y mon amour...  
\- J'ai aimé Bo, la première fois que je l'ai vu. Elle est magnifique et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais, par ma profession, j'ai l'habitude de prendre soin des autres, et parfois je le fais même lorsque je laisse tomber ma blouse de docteur. Bo..., prend soin des autres aussi et surtout de moi. Cela fait, tellement de bien d'être aidé, porté, soutenu.  
\- Oui, je sais c'est ce que tu faisais aussi pour moi, dit en souriant Nadia.  
\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Il a fallu que je lui cache ton existence, puis un jour je n'ai pas eu le choix, je t'ai présenté à elle. Elle t'a trouvé magnifique, ce sont ses mots... - Elle a voulu m'aider à te ramener. Elle a mit ses sentiments de coté, acceptant que je puisse t'aimer et qu'elle puisse me perdre. A ce moment, je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais pour toi, pour elle...  
\- Tu l'as embrassé...  
\- Oui, comment le sais tu ? Demanda Lauren surprise et gêné.  
\- Ici, le temps et l'espace ne fonctionnent pas tout à fait de la même façon. Je peux voir le passé, le futur...  
\- Tu peux voir ce qu'il va se passer ?  
\- Oui, mais, je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit...  
\- Oui, je m'en doutais..., enfin, je l'ai embrassé, parce que je voulais avoir encore le goût de sa bouche dans la mienne, une dernière fois, car je ressentais,... Puis tu es revenu. Je...

Lauren s'arrêta, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, lui arrachait le coeur.

\- Vas y continu, il faut que tu ailles jusqu'au bout, pour libérer, ton coeur.  
\- Oh, Nadia ! Cinq ans..., je ne... t'aimais plus..., plus comme avant... Bo avait prit ta place dans mon coeur ! Mais comment pouvais je te le dire ? Tu ne méritais pas ça ! - Pour toi, le temps, n'était pas passé !  
\- Alors c'est moi que tu as choisi ?  
\- Oui, je ne pouvais pas te faire souffrir ! Je n'en avais pas le droit ! Criait Lauren.

Lauren s'était remise à pleurer.

\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir. Si, je n'avais pas été possédé, tué par Bo. Si les choses avait été différentes, si j'étais resté moi même, serais tu restée avec moi ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Lauren, sans réfléchir, sans même hésiter.  
\- Tu aurais sacrifié, ta vie, ton amour pour Bo..., dit Nadia en fermant les yeux.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de sacrifice, mais oui, je serais resté avec toi.  
\- Lauren...

Nadia prit une grande inspiration.

\- Lauren, je te libère de mon amour...  
\- Non, non, je ne le veux pas...  
\- Lauren, nous nous sommes aimée. Je sais que tu m'as aimé et tu as fait bien plus que n'importe qui aurait fait dans ta situation. Tu en as fait assez, aujourd'hui, je veux que tu vives ta vie, pleinement. Je sais qu'il y aura toujours une place dans ton coeur pour moi, je pars en emportant cet amour, et je veillerai sur toi de là haut !  
\- Non, ne pars pas, je t'en pris... pleurait Lauren.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ton futur, mais je vais tout de même de dire ceci. Bo t'aime, plus que n'importe qui, plus que Dyson, et tu l'aimes. Vous allez vous aimer, jusqu'à la fin de vos vies. Vous aurez des hauts et des bas, comme n'importe quel couple, mais vous triompherez toujours. Vous étiez destiné à vous rencontrer, à vous aimer et Bo à besoin de toi. Dans quelques temps, vous allez affronter un mal dont tu n'as même pas idée et Bo sera au centre du chaos. Si tu n'es pas à ses cotés, ce sera la fin.  
\- La fin des faes ?  
\- Non, la fin du monde.  
\- Le Garuda peut faire ça...  
\- Oui, mais c'est quelque chose de bien pire, restes au près de Bo...

Nadia regarda Lauren avec beaucoup d'amour.

\- Je m'en vais à présent, sois heureuse et je le serais. Je t'aime Lauren. Au revoir.  
\- Je t'aime Nadia.

Nadia disparue.  
Lauren se retrouva seule, des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, mais son coeur était plus léger. Nadia était partie en sachant la vérité, et elle lui avait pardonné.  
Quelque chose de pire que le Garuda... plus tard, elle verrait ça plus tard...  
Elle regagna son lit et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Nadia apparu en train de lui sourire, puis il s'effaça pour laisser place à celui de Bo. Lauren, s'endormit enfin.

Bo était revenue de chez Lauren, en mode zombie.  
La colère qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Lauren, lui avait transpercé le coeur.  
Oui, elle avait tué Nadia, mais pour sauver Lauren. Elle serait capable de tout pour la sauver, pour la protéger. La Liche avait payé de sa vie, pour avoir menacé celle de Lauren. Si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterai pas. Elle aimait le docteur, et elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle.  
Mais, là c'était Lauren qui était en colère, c'est elle qui lui en voulait, lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son amour, sans sa présence, son amitié, son sourire, ses caresses, ses baisés.  
Lorsque Nadia apparue, elle ne sursauta même pas, c'est à peine si elle fut surprise par son apparition.

\- Tu es un fantôme... tu es là pour me hanter, me harceler pour me punir de t'avoir tué ? Eh, bien, prends un ticket parce que tu n'es pas la seule. Tu n'es pas la première et tu n'es certainement pas la dernière ! Dit Bo, sur un ton de lassitude.  
\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme..., ce que je suis, ne t'intéresseras pas. Et je ne viens pas te punir, contraire.  
\- Alors pourquoi es tu là ? Demanda Bo légèrement agacée.  
\- Pour parler de toi, de moi et de... Lauren, dit tranquillement Nadia.  
\- Vas y, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et tires toi !  
\- Je voulais te remercier...  
\- Me remercier ?  
\- Oui, pour m'avoir libéré du Garuda.  
\- Et bien, ravie de t'avoir aidé, dommage que dans le processus, tu sois morte ! Dit Bo avec un sourire cynique.  
\- Oui, c'est fâcheux, mais cela était nécessaire.  
\- Bon c'est fini ? C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?  
\- Non...  
\- Je me disais aussi, que je n'allais pas me débarrasser de toi aussi facilement. Tu permets, je vais m'allonger !

Et avant que Nadia ai dit quoi que ce soit, Bo se déshabilla. Une fois complètement nue, elle se glissa sous les draps.

\- Je comprend lorsque Lauren dit que tu es magnifique ! Dommage que je sois morte..., dit Nadia en souriant.  
\- Elle as dit ça ? Demanda Bo, ravie, du petit effet qu'elle avait eu sur Nadia.  
\- Je peux continué ? Demanda Nadia un peu troublé.  
\- Je t'en pris...  
\- J'ai l'impression, que tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
\- Je ne peux ni t'aimer, ni ne pas t'aimer, tu es morte ! Par contre tu m'agaces, j'aimerai dormir !  
\- Aimes tu Lauren ? Demanda soudain Nadia.  
\- Euh..., ça ne te regarde pas, enfin... plus !  
\- Si ! C'est là où tu te trompes. J'aime Lauren, je l'aimerai toujours même de là où je suis à présent. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu l'aimeras, que tu la protégeras toujours !

Bo regarda Nadia et son visage s'adoucit soudain.

\- Nadia, je ne suis pas juste avec toi... Tu étais dans la vie de Lauren bien avant moi ! Je ne devrais pas être en colère contre toi ! Mais j'aime Lauren et elle m'aimait, et à cause de toi, parce que j'ai été obligé de tuer... Lauren ne veut plus me voir !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bo.

\- Je voudrais ne pas t'en vouloir... mais je n'y arrive pas Nadia !  
\- Bo, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Lauren, t'aime toujours. C'est juste que pour l'instant, elle est tiraillé entres les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi et ceux qu'elle a pour toi. La culpabilité qu'elle ressent envers moi, mais aussi envers toi, pour ce qu'elle t'a obligé à faire. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, mais il te faudra revenir vers elle. Car, elle va avoir besoin de ton soutient. Bo quelque chose de terrible arrive, il faut que vous l'affrontiez toutes les deux !  
\- Oui, je sais le Garuda...  
\- Non, pas lui...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quelque chose de bien pire...  
\- Dis moi...  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'en ai pas le droit !  
\- Comme c'est pratique !  
\- Je n'avais que le droit de vous voir toutes les deux, pour calmer votre peine.  
\- Tu as vu, Lauren ?  
\- Oui, juste avant toi.  
\- Comment va t elle ? Puis je la voir ?  
\- Elle va mieux, mais comme je viens de te le dire, laisse lui un peu de temps. Elle sait que son travail est important, elle reviendra et tu pourras aller vers elle.  
\- Tu vois le futur ?  
\- Oui, Lauren m'a posé la même question ! Et je vais te répondre la même chose. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit... mais, je vais te dire tout de même ceci... Vous aurez des hauts et des bas, mais vous vous aimerez, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, dit Nadia en souriant.  
\- Si tu sais que l'on va s'aimer toute notre vie, pourquoi m'avoir demander si je l'aimais dans ce cas ?  
\- Tu es intelligente, bo ! Je voulais une réponse de ta part, une réponse franche.  
\- Tu l'as eu, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je peux partir, je suis soulagée, merci Bo.  
\- Merci à toi, d'avoir été voir Lauren. Je l'aimerai, je prendrais soin d'elle, je la protégerai avec ma vie, s'il le faut ! Dit Bo déterminée.  
\- A présent, je le sais, je n'en doute plus, Bo, dit Nadia en disparaissant.

Bo était allongé dans son lit, et elle souriait. Lauren lui avait pardonné, elle l'aimait toujours, elles vivraient leur amour, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.  
Son sourire disparu soudainement de son visage.  
Bien pire que le Garuda ! C'est ce qu'avait dit Nadia !  
Pourquoi n'avait elle pas droit à une vie tranquille..., avec Lauren ?  
La réponse lui vint de suite ! Parce qu'elle était une succube, parce qu'elle vivait dans un monde peuplés de faes, et que dans ce monde tout était toujours compliqué !  
S'occuper du Garuda, puis profiter de la vie avec Lauren... jusqu'au prochain problème, voilà tout ce qu'elle espérait. Tout ceci n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car elle serait avec Lauren !


End file.
